magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aselis
These companions are very friendly, and other animals tend to like them. Their good nature extends to humans, and they can usually be found near human settlements. They seldom travel far from their homes, and avoid forests and mountains altogether. When they do wander, Aselises do so through fields and plains, wherever thick grass grows. Aselises primarily eat grass, but have great love for all flowers. Those who cultivate fine gardens must make sure that sturdy fences are in place, lest their flowers all be devoured. Should someone be seeking an exotic flower for a potion, they will certainly find it with the help of an Aselis. Feeding an Aselis a single flower will make them crave more of the same kind, and the Aselis will immediately go in search of that specific flower. The trick is to take some flowers as soon as they are discovered, lest the Aselis eat all of them up. These companions hate when their food is taken from them, and will try to step on the culprit's toes. Aselises can walk for many hours before they tire, and can carry great weights. Unlike many other companions, they will offer a ride to just about anyone. They are patient and reliable companions, though they dislike moving quickly. They are remarkably stubborn, and will stop often to munch on blooming flowers. Nothing in the World can move a Aselis against its will. Egg If one didn't know better, they would assume this was simply a vase. Hatchling These little ones are almost aggressively friendly, bolting towards any humans they happen to see. Though Aselis hatchlings are smaller than other equines, they are still quite heavy, and hatchlings often step on people's feet. Should a young Aselis become grumpy, it will slump onto the ground and begin braying incessantly. This is not a pleasant noise, and it can be heard through even the thickest walls. The fastest and most effective way to placate a loud Aselis hatchling is to feed it some delectable flowers. Adult If one hears an awful braying sound, it's undoubtedly an Aselis. They can produce sounds that can be heard from quite far away, and not considered very melodic. These brays are the primary way these companions communicate with one another. Aselises will also twitch their tails and ears in specific ways, as well. Young Aselises are particularly bad at communication, and just begin braying when they need anything. Hatchlings are cared for collectively, as these companions have no social hierarchy. Aselises may lead solitary existences, though it's more common to find them in small groups. They are not suited to fighting, but are rarely attacked. Aselises have long ears that give them extraordinary hearing, making it very difficult to sneak up on them. Their best defenses are their hooves, which are well suited for kicking. A blow delivered from an Aselises's hind legs can easily shatter bone. Aselises will also bite if angered, and can do quite a bit of damage. It's more typical for these passive creatures to simply flee, however. Aselises have been around for many, many centuries. No one is sure just how long, as they seem to have existed before written word. For countless years these companions were overlooked, and no one considered them to be magical. They could be found in nearly any village, where they were used for transporting goods and for farm work. Breeding Additional Information * No. 448 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: September 26, 2013 * Sprites: ** Jrap17 (Eggs) ** DarrkestDrow (Hatchlings & Adults) * Descriptions: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are carrying a vase **Females are carrying basket with flowers and have a single flower on their heads. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Equines